juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2014 8tel-Finale 1 8 HR - Laskah vs. 4tune (prod. by Laskah)-0
Beschreibung https://www.facebook.com/laskahmusic LYRICS: (unkorrigiert von Laskah übernommen) ey was ist los tune schäm dich mal für deine leistungen man du hast keinerlei chance seit 2002 schon ne weile dabei aber bisher nur einmal gewonnen dabei hattest du vorher doch schonmal verkackt und warst eigentlich aus diesem battle schon raus doch glücklicherweise macht julien die regeln und nahm dich im battle dann gern wieder auf also hast du das einzige battle das du je gerissen hast damals durch julien gewonnen werd ich hier gewinnen oder warum habe ich für die runde direkt eine schwuchtel bekommen denn wenn tune grade nicht von seinem vater paar hiebe kriegt masochist fetisch ist er der der besoffen im straßensoundinterview duzoe küsst eklig eyo duzoe überleg nicht und werd blitzartig sprinter sonst hast du einen gaylord in dir stecken so wie mr zylinder ist er behindert ? klar ! mit 10 wusste 4 tune schon sein penner daddy ist geil auf schwanz und der apfel fällt nicht weit vom stamm peinlich man doch ich werde dir keine faust ziehen du dödelsucker nein ich helfe deiner mum beim ausziehen wie möbelpacker who gives a fuck? ich never du homo komm mal klar ich gebe keinen fick man sondern nur schläge wie eine domina eyo tune tune du kannst mich nicht treffen dicker denn ich bin nicht schwul schwul gewinne dieses battle sicher sag was willst du tun tun ausser dir nur kacke aus den fingern ziehen du bekommst von dem fettsack jetzt eine packung wie bei king of queens eyo tune tune du kannst mich nicht treffen dicker denn ich bin nicht schwul schwul gewinne dieses battle sicher sag was willst tun denn ich mach aus dem vegetarier gehacktes raus damals finale heute im achtel down du jockel eyo tune du bitch ich zerlege dich jbb rentner findest du es nicht selber schon komisch das die penner dich nicht durch deinen rap kennen sondern nur weil du ein hater von cro bist oh shit hauptsache promo man dennoch verdienst du hier keinerlei cents ein paar leute kennen dich punk aber cro ist im mittelpunkt wie tony bei der wm ich glaube der tune findet seine behinderte fliegerbrille sehr schick denn damit ballert er morgens mit fernlicht zur spätschicht sieht nichts und verfährt sich mache dich möse zum hofnarren denn du machst bei jedem erdenklichen battle mit dicker du bist der könig im hochblasen jap erst vbt dann jbb dann die millionärswahl tune hatte alles was man so bekommen kann aber er will noch mehr haben und solangsam kommt routine rein du mieses schwein doch dicker passt du mal nicht auf geht die säge dann mies ins fleisch die ich grad mit mir vergleich der merlin läuft zwischen gleis neun und zehn mit seinem kopf an die wand ihm kommen die tränen mit wunden am schädel denn er möchte gerne nach hogwarts verdammt während du dich grade fickst mit einer aubergine frucht du kleine hure komme ich mit kollegen und baller projektile durch die reimebude eyo tune tune du kannst mich nicht treffen dicker denn ich bin nicht schwul schwul gewinne dieses battle sicher sag was willst du tun tun ausser dir nur kacke aus den fingern ziehen du bekommst von dem fettsack jetzt eine packung wie bei king of queens eyo tune tune du kannst mich nicht treffen dicker denn ich bin nicht schwul schwul gewinne dieses battle sicher sag was willst tun denn ich mach aus dem vegetarier gehacktes raus damals finale heute im achtel down du jockel stürme deine reimebude mit meinen kollegen jeder deiner lappen freunde bekommt hiebe mit dem basy mutterficker man ich kille diesen gammeligen penner der daheim dann wieder zittert vor der liebe seines daddys guck ich rolle mir nen dubie lenke meinen biemer gebe gummi sowie deine mama auf der reperbahn tune die nutte reitet pimmel für nen tenner jeder member deiner familie gehört zu legasthenikern dieser hobby merlin wird jetzt auseinander genommen von einem newcommer dicker den keiner kannte vor nem monat aber der der einen nach dem andern mit den unnormalen hip hop liedern filetiert ich gette money wie beim pokern dicker du willst mit bei den leuten mit der zauberkacke imponieren aber kannst dadurch nicht deine whacknis tuschieren denn ich baller dann in wenigen sekunden silben in den beat und denkst dir nur shit das war mein letztes tunier lege niederlandekanabis in meine paper tune hingegen wird von paar kanacken auf der street geript denn der penner labert immer von connection in der hood doch treff ich ihn mal unterwegs dicker verzieht er sich tune labert immer vom ficken doch fickt nichts bis auf nen haarigen schwanz beckmann hingegen verlor seine jungfräulichkeit er wurd durch deine mami zum mann und deinem crewmember dollar john er bekam die idee für seinen namen als er grad deine mutter geballert hat und die nutte schrie bitte fick mit doller john Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:VideosKategorie:VideosKategorie:VideosKategorie:Videos